Just a Peek
by VirKatJol
Summary: Richard hears a noise. Kahlan is the source.


Title: Just a Peak

Author: virkatjol

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Richard hears a noise. Kahlan is the source.

Disclaimer: I'd be looking too. Also participating. Also I do not owns them, i loves them lots and lots and I am wanting just to play with them alb, then i put them back, sated.

A/N: This is for valhallalilly's Birthday, which is THIS MONTH, but maybe not today. heheheh I WAS VERY HAPPY TO BE WRITING SMUTS. So i was alb too quick, she said that it was ok though. So GOOD. I hope that she LOOOOVES IT as much as I Love her, which might not be possible cause I so love her lots and lots. Thanks to my berry special BETA pickgems and for my face cheerleader morgenwrites. Now i'm done talking. Go read!

"Where's Richard?"

Zedd looked up from his spot next to the fire, he was poking it trying to get the kindling to catch so he could start their dinner.

"He went to hunt. He left a few minutes ago." The old wizard smiled at Kahlan. "I hope he catches a delicious rabbit or perhaps some pheasant." He heard his stomach growl at the thought of roasted meat.

"Camp is all set up and Cara is on watch." Kahlan dropped the wood that she'd gathered and dusted herself off. The chips and slivers of oak and pine fluttering to the earth made her grimace. "I think I'm going to go bathe. I saw a spring over that way." She pointed northeast and Zedd nodded at her as she bent to gather her things.

"Don't be too long my dear, I wouldn't want you to miss out on the food. I can't be responsible for my hands if there is dinner sitting untouched for long; it's liable to meet my lips then."

Kahlan laughed at him, but knew that he was speaking the truth. If you wanted to eat around here you need to be quick or Zedd would consume everything. She walked speedily out of the small clearing and headed back to the warm water. She'd twirled her fingers through it when she'd passed it while looking for firewood and she moaned at the thought of soaking in the water.

The spring wasn't far from camp so it was only a short, brisk walk. On the way, she began unlacing her dress and pulling her jacket off. She let out a contented sigh when she reached the water's edge and let her pack fall on the ground along with her jacket. She reach behind her and loosened the stays, shimmying out when it wasn't compressing her ribs any longer. Her skirt and shorts were quick to discard and she let them fall on top of the rest of her clothes.

Kahlan shivered as a soft breeze whispered across her skin, leaving goosebumps in it's wake. She rummaged through her pack and pulled out her towel and soap, then walked to the edge of the spring where she found a nice way in.

The water was shallow except for a small spot that seemed to drop into deep nothingness. It must be where the spring was fed from deep within the earth. She could see the bottom everywhere else: the clear, clean water let her find a nice place to lower herself in on a smooth portion of the jagged bottom. The constant flow across this part must have tempered the stone over the years and it had carved a perfect spot for her to relax in. The water was probably a little over a foot deep. When she reclined her breasts floated and her nipples peaked through the surface.

Richard was slinking through the underbrush, setting a few snares and keeping an eye out for prey when he heard a rustling noise. He raised his bow and arrow and carefully moved out of the thicker part of the woods. The white flash startled him. He quickly lowered the weapon when he realized what was there.

Kahlan.

Naked.

His jaw dropped and he swallowed hard. She was testing the spring water with her foot and then slowly wading in. He shouldn't be watching. He should go hunt. He needed to walk away. But he couldn't. His eyes were locked on her.

Her pale skin speckled with freckles looked smooth and soft; his hand ached to reach out and stroke her. Her hair tumbled down her shoulders and tickled the sides of her breasts. Oh, spirits, her breasts. He'd never seen them bared before, not like this. She'd always covered herself quickly in embarrassment or surprise, but she had no idea he was watching her right now. A shiver of guilt shot down his spine and sunk into his stomach, but his eyes remained on her. He knew it was wrong, but he wanted her. Her magic prevented them from doing much, so when an opportunity came across for him to just observe the woman he loved, he grasped it and held onto it until it was snagged from him.

His gaze swept along her curves. He followed the lines of her high, pert breasts down to the tips, her nipples puckered in the slight breeze. His eyes bounced along each rib down to her slim waist, the supple swell of her hips, all of the lovely skin that he craved to have his mouth on. When he paused at the dark curls between her thighs, he felt his cock jump. The hot hardness against his leg was throbbing. He hadn't noticed until he arrived at the spot he wanted to worship most of all.

She sunk into the water before he'd finished drinking her in. He'd never get his fill of looking at her. He watched as she let her head submerge before she began cleaning herself. His fingers were digging into his palms. Richard ground his teeth together, clenching his jaw to try to stop from touching himself. He was doing well until she grabbed the soap and started caressing her skin with it. The way it slipped across her left a lather behind.

He was jealous of soap. He was envious of her hands as well. He wanted to spread lather along her arms, shoulders and breasts. He loved how carefully she was using the bar against herself. Until she reached her nipples. Her head fell back as she slid the cake of soap across one of them. She might have released a moan as well, but he was too far away to be sure.

Richard couldn't take anymore. His left hand squeezed his erection through his breeches. He bit his lip to hold back the moan of pleasure. He shouldn't be doing this. Looking at her was one thing, but touching himself while he watched her, that was something he shouldn't be doing. He knew he was invading her privacy, intruding in something so very intimate. However, his hand seemed to have a mind of it's own and it started to trace the ridge of his cock against his pants. He matched the rhythm that she was using on her body. The smooth sweeping strokes of the soap across her flesh paralleled his movement.

He needed more. He needed her. His hand against his own skin would have to suffice though. He unlaced his breeches, reached in and pulled his erection free. He was sure that the organ would be a deep red color because of how hard it felt under his fingers, but he didn't want to take his eyes from Kahlan to check. The soap had disappeared under the water now. He couldn't be sure because of the angle, but it appeared that she was also touching herself. She wasn't using the soap for the sole purpose of cleanliness now. She was using it for her own pleasure. He also could swear that he heard his own name leave her lips.

That's when he dropped the bow he still had clutched in his right hand. Her eyes flew to the spot he was standing and she saw him, cock in hand, watching her in secret.

Her skin was finally feeling clean again. She didn't remember the last time she'd been able to indulge in a proper bath. She scrubbed at her arms and neck, at the top of her chest and then her breasts. The soap on her nipples made her groan and she closed her eyes and leaned her head back, arching into the slight pressure of the soap. It had been a while since she'd indulged in many things. She hadn't allowed herself pleasure for a long time, maybe over a month.

Her mind wandered to Richard as she let the cake of soap make a path down her stomach to her curls. She wrapped her fingers tightly around the bar as she rubbed it along her slit. Even through the water, she could tell she was slick just from the thought of getting herself off. How could she be expected to stare at Richard day in and day out and not have any relief? The level of frustration was insurmountable some days. She thought that she'd explode from the sexual tension that radiated between them. Sometimes she was surprised that forest fires didn't sprout in their wake with all the sparks that they tossed between themselves.

The noise startled her and she looked up. Her hand paused between her legs as her eyes traveled the tree line until they found him. She felt the hot blush consume her cheeks and chest; the spring water was suddenly considerably warmer as her embarrassment consumed her. She knew from the look in his eyes that he felt guilty for watching her. She couldn't look at him any longer. She was too ashamed that she'd been caught, so her eyes lowered.

That's when she saw his hand. The hand that held his hardness. He was gorgeous, red and thick and she wanted him inside her. She'd never had a man there before but her body was reacting to the sight of him. Her muscles clamping and pulling begging her to allow him entrance. She couldn't, she wouldn't risk his soul. No matter how much she desired him.

She wanted to look away, really, she did. She tried, but her eyes were locked on his erection. He knew that she was looking, She could feel his gaze burning on her, her nipples tightened in reaction. Then his hand began to move. He stroked up and she moaned.

He was dead.

She was going to kill him and he deserved it. How could he just stand there and watch her? And then he pulled out his cock and masturbate while he looked on…

He saw the blush rise up her chest to her face and then she broke eye contact. He needed her to know that she was beautiful. The only person that should be ashamed was him, not her for trying to find a fleeting moment of release. He knew they both needed it.

He knew when her eyes found his shaft. He held still, letting her look. He kept his eyes on her face. The expressions that crossed her face made him smile. The embarrassment seemed to melt into curiosity which transformed into pure, unadulterated desire. She looked like she wanted to devour him. He wanted to take that course with her, but he knew she wouldn't allow it to happen. When she licked her lips, he couldn't hold still any longer. She probably didn't even realize that she'd done it. Her tongue slipped out of her pink lips and caressed them, wetting them for his mouth. His hand tugged on his cock and when she moaned as he touched himself, he was lucky he didn't come right then.

Richard couldn't stop himself now. His hand had disconnected communication with his brain and begun moving up and down, pulling and tugging, smoothing and caressing his cock. He wanted her to watch him, to show her how she affected his body. He wished he could show her and be directly responsible for the sensations her fingers would have to provide. This was as good as it got for them.

He opened his eyes; he hadn't recalled closing them, but he wanted to look at her while he put on the show. Seeing how she enjoyed it made it that much more pleasurable for him. He wanted to watch her too, but she'd stopped her own movements, so mesmerized by him. His hand paused at the base and gave himself a tight squeeze.

"Don't stop."

Her voice was soft and barely above a whisper. The wind carried it to his ears and he wouldn't have believed he'd heard it except he'd seen her lips as she'd spoken and knew that was what she'd said.

"You either." His voice seemed to be deeper than normal to his ears, but she nodded in reply. He saw her take her bottom lip between her teeth and bite down. The soap popped the surface of the water, all but forgotten in it's purpose. Her fingers were much more effective alone. "I want to see you."

"You can." Their words were becoming more sure, now that they'd both admitted to wanting to watch the other.

"Out of the water." She nodded and stood.

He started rubbing himself again as he watched the droplets of water cascading off her skin and back into the spring. She grabbed her towel and laid it on the ground before reclining on top of it, her sex in full view of him.

Her knees bent and legs spread wide as she stroked her folds. She pulled the moisture from her opening up over her clit then began softly circling it. He looked on as she teased herself, he was too far away to tell how much pressure she was using. He needed to be closer.

She watched him approach her, the view of him advancing framed by her thighs made her groan. It sent a wave of regret through her spine into the pit of her stomach. She'd never felt so much resentment for her magic as she did now. It had never really held her back before; her life hadn't been easy, but her power hadn't prevented her from living life to her satisfaction, until she couldn't have the one thing she wanted more than she'd ever dreamed of wanting anything. The one man she needed was beyond her grasp. Now he was walking to her, his sex clutched against his palm, looking so delicious, and she couldn't have him.

She felt the tear slip down her cheek and heard him murmur sweet words of love and desire. Things about how this was enough for him, reasons he'd never need more than to just watch her and have her watch him. She wanted to weep harder at his words, but his hand was on hers as he kneeled between her spread legs, pulling her fingertips to his mouth, tasting her sweetness. He kissed the end of each finger before returning her hand to her sex.

"Lets enjoy what we can have, instead of regretting what we can't." Then he leaned over and placed a kiss on the inside of her knee, licking at the water that was left on her skin. She smiled through her tears and her hand began moving against her clit again.

After she'd resumed pleasuring herself, he started stroking his hard member again. His eyes locked on her hand, watching her finger slip along her little nub. The wetness made it slide easily along the tiny organ. Her lower lips were a dark pink color, swollen, and ready for him. He wanted to sink into her. His hand left his erection and he slipped one finger into her opening, stroking a few times before pulling more juices from her body. He brought his hand back to his cock and resumed his rubbing, now with her body's slickness as a lubricant.

"I want you inside me." Her voice cracked with pleasure and her fingers moved down to plunge into her body. She showed him what she needed.

"I'll make love to you, Kahlan." Richard moved closer. He could feel the heat from her skin all around him, even inches away from touching her. "If that's what you want, I'll do it."

"No…" She arched into her hand. "Yes… don't." She moved back to her clit and pressed down making tighter circles.

"I like watching you." His hand increased the speed on his hardness, pulling almost harder than he could stand. The slight pain tempered his orgasm. "Make yourself come for me."

Kahlan's hips bucked up into her hand as his words washed over her. She looked at his face and saw that he wasn't looking at her sex any longer. He was looking right into her eyes. He wanted to really see her when she let the feeling overtake her. The moment her magic washed over her, she knew it was one of the greatest climax's of her life. She released his named from her throat as her power exploded into the air. The magic rippled the atmosphere but left everything untouched as it dissolved into nothingness.

Her orgasm continued as her power faded. The rush of pure sensation raced through her veins tickling the tips of her toes to the end of her hair. It felt electric.

"So lovely." He cupped her knee in his free hand now that her magic was spent. His thumb made circles on her flesh as she came back to herself. He'd backed off on his own stroking as he watched her reach completion. He didn't want any distractions from absorbing her reaction to her own pleasure.

"I am glad you waited." She wrapped her heels around him and scooted closer to get a better view. She let her knees fall to the ground allowing her a good view of his manhood. "I want to see you reach climax, too."

The hand on her knee moved to her thigh and he rubbed and squeezed while his other hand went back to stroking his shaft. He left his thumb flick over the tip on every up stroke and his speed increased as his need heightened. He closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"Don't."

He paused and looked back at her, wondering what she didn't want.

"I want you to look at me when you come." She heard him moan and she smiled. Her hand went to her stomach, the slight swell right below her belly bottom. "Right here. I want it."

"Spirits, Kahlan!" Her directing him to empty his seed on her belly was too much. Richard felt his sac draw tight and the rush of semen roll out of him. The first spurt hit her on the ribs and he aimed lower for the next one. The ropey spurt of come that followed hit almost exactly where her hand had indicated. As the spasms became less intense he emptied himself exactly where she wanted him.

His breathing was hard already, but when he watched her collect his seed on her finger and bring it to her mouth to see how he tasted. When her lips wrapped around the digit and she sucked every last bit off that she'd collected, he was sure that another spurt would have left his cock, if he hadn't just emptied himself. A dry spasm racked his body as he saw her repeat her tasting.

Richard climbed out from between her legs and lowered himself next to her, tucking his softening member back into his breeches. He was exhausted and he still had to go hunt. He didn't want to leave her yet.

"That was…" He nuzzled her hair and kissed her ear.

"It was…" She cleaned the rest of his semen off her stomach with the edge of the towel and turned on her side to face him. Their foreheads pressed together, breath mingling as they both attempted to slow their heart rates and recover their senses.

"You're beautiful." The blush that took over her cheeks made him chuckle. "Why haven't we already done this?"

"I guess someone just needed to get a sneak peak first."

His hand came between him and he fondled her breast, tweaking her nipple teasingly.

"I'm glad that I didn't look away."

"So am I." She kissed him then, their lips making contact for the first time. The kiss was sweet and slow, their tongues caressing each other as they lingered in each others mouths.

His hand slid around her pulling her closer her naked body pressing against his clothed one. Her back was smooth and she felt warm and content against him.

"I need to go hunt."

"I don't want you to go." She pouted and kissed his face all over before plying his lips with kisses. Kisses that begged him not to move. She loved his body curled around hers, holding her closely, protecting her.

"They'll be looking for you soon and Zedd needs his dinner…" He kissed her one last time before rising. "We'll do this again."

"Will you sleep close to me tonight?"

"Every night, Kahlan. You won't be able to peel me off you after the sun sets now."

"Go hunt." Kahlan sat up and smiled at him. "I'm going to bathe again then head back." He nodded at her and started to walk back to the woods where his bow and equipment was. "Richard."

He turned to look at her and smiled.

"Yes, Kahlan?"

"I love you." Her hair fell in front of her face and she brushed it away as she presented him with a brilliant smile.

"That's good because I love you too." He walked back and leaned over to kiss her again. "Now I really have to go." She pulled him back and connected their mouths one last time.

"Okay, go."

She couldn't help appreciating the sway of his ass as he disappeared into the woods. Kahlan let a contented sigh slip from her lips. Smiling, she stood and walked back to the spring, wading back in she quickly washed the smell of sex off her body. She didn't need Zedd and Cara to know what had occurred. She didn't want them to suspect when they both left camp at the same time next time. She knew one thing for sure, it wouldn't be a month between orgasms, not anymore.

The End


End file.
